Pain to the world
by Alucardshinso
Summary: Harry turned his back on the world early on, they were expecting a savior and he was anything but. Follow the harbinger of destruction that is harry potter as he takes his revenge upon the world. Dark!Harry Good!Dumbledore.


**Summary: For the first few years of his life all harry knew was pain. Pain from being different pain from his relatives, pain from others, pain from himself. After a split decision and finding himself all alone what is a young prodigy to do? Discovering magic at a young age he's finally able to turn that pain on others. Dark twisted and slightly insane harry desires to show the world pain like he has felt. But will he fall short like others? Read on to watch harry give Voldemort a run for his money. In a world where power rules all will he discover some new things about himself? Watch as the light is devoured by the monster they themselves created.**

**Prologue: The Beginning of pain**

The night was calm as a tall black cloaked figure made his way down Willow Street, in the town of Godric's Hollow. Children and adults out celebrating Halloween instinctually kept their distance from the man, some even crossing to the other side of the street to stay out of his way. Something about him radiated malice and power.

The man finally stopped in front of what to most looked to most like a small stretch of open land between two houses. In actuality there was an entire property, house and all, centered between these two houses. Only a few people could see this house however as it was under a very advanced type of magic.

The black cloaked man stepped forward onto the hidden property and if there had been anyone watching him at that moment, it would have appeared as if he had suddenly disappeared. In actuality the man had stepped on to a cleanly cut lawn leading up to a small two story cottage. Through the window of the home a man no more than thirty could be seen sitting upon a chair lazily reading a novel.

The black cloaked man wasted no time in striding up to the door. And when he was a few feet from it, a long piece of wood was drawn into his hand. With a lazy flick of his wrist the door was ripped off its hinges and, as if an invisible force slammed into it, sent backwards into the house. The man who had been in the living room rushed out wand drawn only to pale considerably upon encountering the snake like face and glowing red eyes of the man.

"Lily! Take Harry and run, he's here!" The man remained silent, only raising the area of flesh where his eyebrows would have been, had he had any. Then with a snort of laughter and another lazy flick of his wrist the man flew backwards into a wall, colliding with a sickening crunch and falling to the floor.

"Foolish Potter." The man said. Getting up the man now identified as James potter charged at the man, intending on tackling him. The pale-faced red-eyed man watched him curiously before pointing the stick and muttering two words in a drawl. "Avada Kedavra." as he stepped over the remains of the door and a green flash erupted striking him in the chest, where upon James Potter fell to the floor a glassy look in his eyes. "Foolish, attacking one such as I without a wand." The man mused to himself it was almost admirable… almost. Stepping over the body the red-eyed man proceeded upstairs.

Down the hall and to the right he quietly entered the nursery. Inside was a crib decked out in blue and had a Quidditch themed mobile above it, his target lay resting inside. Standing before the crib was a beautiful woman with long flowing red hair and piercing green eyes, holding out a stick protectively in front of her. The red-eyed man sneered '_The arrogance thinking to take on one such as I_'. "Move aside woman, you need not die today. The woman now trembling in terror stared the man down before pleading "Please, not harry anything but harry" she cried almost hysterically. "I gave you your chance" the man sneered lifting the stick in his hands once again he uttered the words which would end her life "Avada Kedavra". And in a burst of sickly green light she fell to the floor dead.

In said crib a small black haired boy with crystal green eyes that glittered, as if they were made of brilliant emeralds, who sat quietly watching the man. "You must be Harry." The small child stared back at the mention of his name as if awaiting his fate with eyes much too calculating for a child.

The man stared at the child for a moment musing to himself '_he reminds me of me somewhat when I was younger'_. Then apprehensively the man took a step back and gave a quick nod to the child, as if in respect.

"Well then harry I believe it's time we end this little farce shall we not? Your death will cement my immortality." The man's voice had gone deathly quiet and had a dark tone. Harry stopped staring and stunned the snake like man by narrowing his eyes and examining him carefully, with a gleam in his eyes, watching him like a predator.

The man temporarily caught off guard almost didn't keep the shock off his face, but quickly schooled his expression. "Well you certainly are different are you not? In any case goodbye Harry Potter." With that he raised his wand and quietly intoned the words that would end the boy's life as he pointed it at the top of his head. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

A sickly green light shot out of the wand towards the small child, but at almost the exact same moment a golden bubble enveloped the boy. The green light collided with the bubble and a small sliver of it made it through, the rest however was reflected back at the man.

The small sliver that had breached the bubble hit the boy just above the hairline on his forehead. It knocked the boy unconscious and left a lightning bolt shaped scar where it had struck

The rest of the green light had been reflected backwards right into the snake faced man's chest. With an ear piercing screech the pale faced man known as Voldemort was ripped to pieces by his own spell. No one was there to see the black cloud that left his body as it disintegrated or the piece that broke off and attached itself into the scar left on young Harry's head.

The force of the reflected spell shattered every piece of glass for miles around. The window of the nursery was no exception

So only seconds after it had started the room was quiet once again.

Soon after the tell-tale crack of apparition sounded throughout the cottage and a wizened old man with a long beard and twinkling eyes stepped in through the broken door dressed in sparkling blue robes with goldfish swimming around them, all together it made for a strange sight.

As he stepped in he saw the first corpse dead due to the killing curse. The old man's eyes saddened "James my boy how unfortunate for this to befall one so young such as yourself."

The old man crept up the stairs where upon he found the nursery in shambles. The body of poor Lily Potter dead on the floor, all the windows broken, flames licking at the exterior of the door frame.

Stepping gingerly over the body of young Lily Potter the old man came upon a sight that took his breath away. There upon the floor was a tattered smoking black cloak, dark vapor drifting off of it as if it were recently set alight, lay in front of a crib with a sleeping dark haired baby lay with a lightning bolt slightly bleeding carved roughly upon his brow.

Moving with a speed not seen from his old body in many a year the wizened old man swooped down upon the crib lifting the babe into his arms. "Harry" he breathed out slowly and silently as if a sudden noise would wake him and end the only hopes he had left. When slowly the boys eyes opened tiredly revealing eyes of such a crystal purity the sparkled like a freshly cut diamond.

Quickly releasing a gasp the old man with tears running down his cheeks looked upon the last potter forlornly. And the baby's eyes closed once more drifting off to sleep.

Quickly turning on the spot the wizened man apparated away with a crack to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

A.N.: this is my first FanFic Hope you guys like it and good criticism is noted, reviews appreciated. The more reviews a story gets the more likely I am to update please if you don't have anything constructive to say in your negative reviews don't post its just mean to do it for the sake of saying something horrible. Next chapter will cover Harry's life at the Dursleys. Haven't really decided on pairings yet but I will let you know as soon as I decide anyway Shinso out.


End file.
